


A Cozy Comfort

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [30]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Cozy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Space Wives, Vignette, reading in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose and the Doctor share a quiet moment in the library.





	A Cozy Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas on Tumblr (day 30 - cozy).

Rose tiptoed into the library and noticed the Doctor sitting in her new, old favorite wingback chair reading. Rose hadn’t seen it previous to this regeneration, but apparently it had also been a fixture in the TARDIS of both the seventh and eighth incarnations of her spouse.

Rose slipped her arms over the back of the chair and dangled them loosely around the Doctor’s neck. The Doctor glanced up at Rose with an easy smile. Rose couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward and capturing the soft lips of her wife. Both women sighed at the contact.

Rose straightened and walked around to the front of the seat. The Doctor closed her book and put it on the side table. She smiled at Rose. “What is it, love?”

Rose raised one of the Doctor’s arms and climbed onto her lap. The Doctor’s arms immediately tightened around Rose who rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder. “This okay?”

“Cozy with you? I love it.”

Rose sparkling eyes met the Doctor’s. “Read to me?”

The Doctor grabbed her book. “Dickens?”

“Perfect.”


End file.
